The Bet
by AKALykos
Summary: Damon and Elena are standing in the forest near a frozen lake. They make a bet. What happens? Who wins? Read and find out!


I looked into his icy blue eyes. We were in the woods, next to a frozen lake. I suddenly felt like frolic. "Hey Damon?'' I asked. "Yes princess?'' he responded. "I bet you five bucks I can stand on that ice.'' I looked at him, curious what he would say. Without even looking at me he smiled. ''done.'' Excited I laughed. I took off my coat and pushed it in his arms. "Hold that for me, please?'' I said with my most innocent smile. He grinned back and nodded, still staring at the ice. '' I wonder what I'll be buying from my five bucks…'' he said, teasing me. I stuck out my tongue at him and walked towarts the lake. I put my right foot carefully on the ice. Slowly my left leg followed. The ice hold me! Agitated I walked further on the ice. Triumphantly I turned around to look at him and to say I had won. But before I could even speak, I heard a sound what made my heart turn into ice in my chest. I heard the sound of cracking ice. I looked at Damon, saw the look of surprise on his face, and suddenly the solidness beneath my feet was gone. The next thing I knew was the cold. It was so cold it hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing me, over and over again, in every inch of my body. The pain was horrible. I knew I should open my eyes and search for the light spot, were I should swim to, so Icould get out of the water. But I simply couldn't make myself to open my eyes. Suddenly I felt something. Something different than the pain. Someone was holding me tight. I felt strong, warm (well, warmer than the water anyway) arms. And then, suddenly, there was light. And air, which I really needed. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt. I tried rubbing in them. It helped, I could see again. I turned around to look at Damon, my savior. I smiled. He simply looked worried. ''Thank you.'' I said, knowing it would sound lame to someone who has just saved your life, but I didn't know what else to say. ''No problem.'' Was his simple response. In silence we looked at each other. Looking became staring and I started to feel uncomfortable. ''Damon, could you get me my coat?" I asked, just to break the silence. He didn't answer, but he rose to pick it up and give it to me. I searched through the pockets to find my wallet. He saw what I was trying to do. "Elena, you almost died, and-" "Yeah, I know. I was there. And so were you. Saving my life. Which makes it even a better reason to give you what we have bet for." I interrupted him. I tried handing him over the five dollars, but he wouldn't take it. I tried putting it in one of his pockets. He dodged me. He looked at me and said: ''Elena, stop trying to give me money, I don't want it...'' ''Then what do you want Damon?'' getting a little annoyed with him. He looked at me, his face suddenly soft, vulnerable. Slowly he walked to me. My heart went crazy. His arms fold themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm chest. I deeply sniffed his scent, I couldn't help myself, he just smelled so good. One hand went from my waist to my chin, to force me to look at him. I looked in his eyes and,without wanting to, I drowned in them. His other arm traded my waist for my cheek, the other one did the same, but, of course, with my other cheek. His face started to get closer.

"Damon-"

"Why not, Elena?!" He was right. Why not? I knew something in me wanted him, cared for him, loved him. And he certainly loved me. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He smiled. Then his lips brushed mine, barely touching. I was impatient, so I interrupted his teasing by kissing him seriously. And he kissed me back.

I don't know how long it lasted. Minutes? Hours? Days? But at a certain point he broke the kiss and pulled my head against his chest, softly stroking my hair. Fully satisfied I knew what to say, to make him just as happy as I was on this moment.

''Damon?''

''Yes Elena?''

''I love you'' He pulled me closer for a moment.

''I know, and I love you too'' he whispered quietly in my ear. I suddenly felt warm inside.

Sure, I almost died a few minutes ago.

Sure, it was still cold and I was probably getting sick later.

But I have never been this content in my entire life.


End file.
